Nova's Nightmare
Nova was knocked out and injured by the Ultimate Nightmare Destructor fight, due to the Ultimate Attack, Nova was blown away and he hit his head, giving him head damage. But he was also jealous of being weaker than Tyler, Kyle, and even his own race and sons! He envied to surpass them, and gain more transformations so much that.... He had a long nightmare before he woke up. And the more the rivals surpassed Nova, the more envy and anger he got. But what he got from this nightmare raised his power level, making him one of the strongest characters in the Sucked In Minecraft Series. Although Nova regarded it as "The most dark and worst dream of my life." (Yes, this Fanfiction is about Nova's Humiliation.) Chapter 1 "Ugh... Where am I?" Nova muttered. The crowd was cheering, after a few seconds, he snapped back to his senses. It was the world tournament. "Let's start the semi-finals!" The announcer announced. "Tyler vs. Nova!" "Damn it!" Nova yelled. "Tyler, I am going to defeat you!" Angrily, pointed at his 2nd best rival. Tyler smirked and went to his usual battle stance. "Let's see about that, because I have a new form in stock if you push me too far." The battle was going to start, but here was one thing, Nova never even knew this was a dream. Chapter 2 The screen started the countdown. As soon as the countdown stopped. Nova sprinted to lunge and Tyler, but Tyler just jumped and spin kicked him across the floor. Then, Nova tried using a bunch of energy blasts to actually hit him, but he only got hit once, the other times Tyler just deflected them all in the air. Nova used that as a distraction and punched Tyler multiple times, making a lot of energy waves, as Nova was trying his hardest, but that was the only damage Tyler took. "What?!" Nova screamed. Tyler back-kicked Nova like he was nothing and Nova was only at the tip of the arena. Very close to getting a ring-out. Tyler then faded. "Where did he go?" Nova thought as he looked around. One energy blast fired at him from the back, he dodged it, barely. "Man, that was close." Nova muttered. His heart started pounding fast as the battle was about to end very soon. But then another energy blast fired at the front making him deflect it, but suddenly, Tyler suddenly appeared in the air, skyrocketing at him until he just double kicked Nova at the same time in the face. Knocking him out of the arena, and his consciousness. "DARN IT!!!" Nova thought as the scene faded and sended him to another nightmare. Even more humiliating than this. Chapter 3 This one, every hero was watching. This one was the battle of the legends. "LET THE BATTLE OF LEGENDS START!" Jessica yelled. Nova got angry once again and both heroes clashed, Nova taking most of the blow's once more. Kyle kicked Nova away and prepared a Kamehameha. "Say what?! Kyle is preparing the famous move, KAMEHAMEHA!" Jessica announced. "Oh no, you don't!" Nova said as he fired a big energy blast. It was powerful, but too slow. Kyle teleported behind him and fired the attack from there. He kicked him up into the cosmos and started punching him everywhere. Even the nuts. Then, when Nova was about to fall down, Kyle started preparing a small galaxy heart in order not to kill him. Nova's heart started pounding faster and faster, he knew he shouldn't let that happen, or he would lose. Chapter 4 "NO....NO.... NO!" Nova thought as he regained his balance and punched Kyle in the gut very hard and blasting him in the face, causing some real damage to Kyle, then Nova smashed him down and blasted him many times before his energy ran out. Nova dropped down on the ground, tired, until Kyle got up. "You're pretty good." Kyle said. "Well, I don't really deserve this.." Nova replied. Kyle mouthed for him to Never Give Up until Kyle threw a small supernova shuriken, blasting Nova away from the arena. "DAMN ME!!!" Nova screamed as he was blasted away, humiliated too much. "THIS IS TOO MUCH HUMILATION, I KEEP ON GETTING DEFEATED, AND I NEVER WIN!!! NEVER!" All of a sudden, he started crying. "Why can't I win? WHY?!" Chapter 5 Nova screamed and woke up. "Nova!" Tyler said as he ran to Nova. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Nova screamed as he struggled to get out of the arm bands and leg bands. "Sir?" The manager said. "Your power level is skyrocketing to 3 quadrillion, you must stop getting furious or else this hospital will explode." "Just calm down, please.." Tyler whispered. "If you are just humiliated, just train extremely hard and you'll surpass me, maybe even Kyle!" Nova started to calm down. "Look at me, I started to train in the gravity chamber at x250, while lifting weights, and now look at me, I was stronger than Kyle when the fight against Ultimate Nightmare Destructor started. And you actually defeated many people!" "R-Really?" Nova dryly said, "Yup!" Tyler said. "Sometimes, even the greatest heroes have to accept defeat. That's what I learned from Kyle, and Kyle learned it from you-know-who after their final round." Nova's power level lowered as he went back to his cocky self. "I'm sure I could defeat that guy! After all, he's just an alien!" "Hey, we're aliens too!" Tyler exclaimed. "That's my Nova!" Tyler and Nova laughed together as the Fanfiction ended. Category:Fanfictions Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions